memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Naufana
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - AJ Halliwell 04:44, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Commas and Quotes Fyi, commas go outside of the quotes when the quotes surround an episode title, short story title, and so forth. This is an intentional style choice made here at MA, even though it (in theory) contravenes standard stylistic rules. -- Sulfur 22:55, 4 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Enterprise Hey, Naufana. I agree, it was in bad taste, but my views have lightened somewhat. My use of the term "Nazi" there was obviously not meant in the literal sense but in a more comical sense (ala Sandra Bullock's use of the term "donut Nazi" in Miss Congeniality). Not making it into an excuse, just letting you know how it was meant to be used. Basically, don't read too much into it. ;) Sorry if it offended you, though. --From Andoria with Love 04:26, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *For the record, I've replaced the word "Nazi" with more suitable terms. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:30, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **I took three years of German in high school, myself... not that I remember any of it now, lol! But yeah, I can understand people developing a sensitivity to the word's usage; it's just the discussion of Enterprise haters got me riled up. I think it reads better now, though. And I agree, it would have been great to see Combs as a regular cast member on the series. He was, in my opinion, the best thing about the series. Not that everything and everyone else was bad, but Combs and his portrayal of Shran were definitely the highlights for me. :) --From Andoria with Love 13:59, 11 September 2007 (UTC)